bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:Quaid
Unlocked after clearing Celgrad War Demon Shusui **Notes ***Runs away at 50% HP on first battle, 30% HP on second battle, returns at full HP at start of second and third battles ***Must be defeated before 15 turns for Gold Achievement, before mid-fight dialogue ***Vulnerable to Weakness and Injury ***Gains Atk buff when HP < 50% **Skills ***''Empty Seal'' - Massive AoE Fire attack ***''War Demon's Rage'' - 100% boost to own's Atk and adds Def ignore buff to self for 1 turn ***''War God's Blade Swing'' - Fire (+Water and Earth) AoE attack ***''War God's Blade Thrust'' - Powerful single target Fire attack ***''Flame Extinguisher'' - AoE attack, deals 60~80% HP as damage ***''Fierce God's Stance'' - 20% boost to own's Atk, 100% boost to own's Def for 2 turns and removes status ailments ****Uses Empty Seal on next turn ***''Soul's End'' - Single target attack, deals 130%~150% HP as damage every 3 turns on unit with the highest current HP. ***''Supreme Soul Destroyer'' - Single target attack, with buff wipe, used if six units used BB/SBB. **On the third fight, he has additional skills, along with the above Skills ***''Purge of the Fierce'' - AoE buff wipe ***Used all at once when HP < 30% ****''War God Dance'' (1) - Single target attack. 50~60% HP as damage. ****''War God Dance'' (2) - Massive Fire AoE attack (600% multiplier) ****''War God Dance'' (3) - 10,000 fixed damage attack, AoE. * Graham **Notes ***Has 100% BC drop resistance on first 2 turns ***Vulnerable to Poison, Injury and Sickness **Skills ***''Ruthless Scythe'' - Powerful AoE Dark attack ***''Phantom Curse'' - Massive AoE Dark attack, with 20% chance to inflict 50% Atk down for 1 turn ***''Cunning Coercion'' - AoE buff wipe ***''Soul Reaper'' - AoE attack and heals HP to self ***''Attack Power Up'' - 40% boost to Atk throughout the battle ***Turn 1 ****''Treacherous Sneer'' - 100% damage reduction for 1 turn, leads to Life Taker the next turn. ***Turn 2, and every 10 turns onwards ****''Life Taker'' - 100,000 fixed damage single target attack, grants Angel Idol to self *** At < 70% HP ****''Treacherous Darkness'' - 999,999 fixed damage AoE, 100% BB gauge reduction *****This attack and consecutive attacks in the same turn will not reduce units' HPs below 0. *** At < 50% HP ****''Over-Darkness'' - 50% boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 1 turn, uses The Bell Tolls on the next turn *****On this turn, it is recommended to use a unit with 100% mitigation on UBB. ****''The Bell Tolls'' - Massive AoE (1000% multiplier) Dark attack, along with 65% chance to deal 1150~1250% HP as damage *****Can be delayed by one turn when inflicted with Sickness *** At < 0% HP ****''Frenzied Scythe'' - 9 combo random attack that deals 44,444 fixed damage per hit, and heals 200,000~210,000 HP to self * Melord **Notes ***Has Angel Idol at the start of the battle **Skills ***''Raging God's Defiance'' - 20~300% HP single target attack, increases 20% HP damage dealt upon each use, up to 300%, resets at 20% when unit is killed or Angel Idol is removed ***''Phantom Grudge'' - Powerful Water AoE attack ***''Counterattack Stance'' - Casts damage reflect buff to self for 1 turn ****Use your healer last when this activates ***''Magic Leakage'' - 0~25% BB gauge reduction, AoE ***''True Protective Barrier''- 50% damage reduction for 1 turn ***''Set Coffin'' - Inflicts Atk debuff (100%) for 5 turns, single target ***''Melt Coffin'' - ? ***''Release Coffin'' - 100% BB gauge reduction, single target *** At < 1% HP ****''Empty Seal'' - 500% HP AoE attack, heals 225,000~230,000 HP to self, removes Angel Idol on self * Ragruvord **Notes ***Upon normal attacking, it has 25% chance to remove buffs. ***Passively reflects status aliments **Skills ***''Ruinfall'' - AoE attack, 50% chance to reduce 50% Def for 2 turns ***''Lunatics' Abyss'' - Boost own's Atk relative to Def by 100% and 100% BC drop resistance for 2 turns ***Every 3 turns and at < 80% (used twice) ****''Banish'' - Massive single target (520% multiplier), only aims at the top left and right of the units ***Every 4 turns and at < 50% HP ****''Chaos Roton'' - AoE attack, deals 110~120% HP as damage *****Happens twice if both criteria are met ***At < 30% HP ****''Lost Void'' - Massive AoE attack (1000% multiplier), 100% additional attack at end's turn for 2 turns ***At < 5% HP ****''Mutilation'' - Massive single target (500% multiplier), heals 190,000~200,000 HP to self |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Achievements *Gold - Guardians beat the demon after reuniting **Defeat Graham using Squad 3 **Defeat Shusui using Squad 1, in less than 15 turns **Defeat Ragruvord using Squad 2 **Defeat Melord using Squad 1 or 2 *Silver - Fadahl's party returned safely from Ishgria **Defeat Graham using Squad 3 **Defeat Shusui using Squad 2 **Defeat Ragruvord using Squad 1 *Bronze - Beat Ragruvord, but comrades vanished **Defeat Ragruvord with Squad 1 or 2 Rewards Walkthrough (S# will denote the squads; do these in any order you desire) Bronze: * S1 or S2 (bottom path) - Idyll Plains > Orderstone Highway > Golden Metropolis (Fight Ragruvord) Silver: * S2 (middle path) - Idyll Plains > Abyssal Ghost Town (Fight War Demon Shusui) > Malice-Red Forest (Fight War Demon Shusui) > Needle Coast (Fight War Demon Shusui) * S3 (top path) - Idyll Plains > Shattersky Pass > Shadowlight Temple (Fight Graham) * S1 (bottom path) - Idyll Plains > Orderstone Highway > Golden Metropolis (Fight Ragruvord) Gold: * S1 (middle path) - Idyll Plains > Abyssal Ghost Town (Fight War Demon Shusui) > Malice-Red Forest (Fight War Demon Shusui) > Needle Coast (Fight War Demon Shusui) * S3 (top path) - Idyll Plains > Shattersky Pass > Shadowlight Temple (Fight Graham) * S2 (bottom path) - Idyll Plains > Orderstone Highway > Golden Metropolis (Fight Ragruvord) (Fight Melord with S1/S2) Credits to Altivu